


For the Sentiment

by Huxy (orphan_account)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Fandom
Genre: Closure, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: After Uncharted 3 (2010)Nathan finally gets to tell Charlie of the rest of their adventure.





	For the Sentiment

    He only had to wait a few months for an excuse to see Charlie again. Sully found, a pretty riskfree, a job in London. As much as Sully loved the man, he wanted a cheap beer even more. While Sully went to find a specific bar where he had the most excellent bitter in his life seven years ago, Nate went to Charlie's apartment.

    After awkwardly standing in the elevator next to an older lady, he finally found Charlie's door. Nate had to admit, he was slightly nervous, but, with a grin spreading on his face, he knocked on the door. He heard a loud curse come from behind the door so, he knew he was at the right one. Once a few seconds had passed, Charlie opened the door with a grin. Immediately Nathan looked down to see his leg in perfect condition.

    Charlie opened the door wider, "Don't just stand there! I'm dying to know what happened. Well, I was dying to know what happened. The leg is fine now." Nate stepped in and glanced around, same guitar and punching bag as the last time he was there. Charlie, with the slightest limp, that wasn't unnoticed by Nate, sat down on his couch. Nate sat down next to him.

    With a small chuckle, Nate said, "Where should I start?" It was a legitimate question. What should he start with? Charlie shrugged, "I've been waiting for this, all ears here." "Well, we found the lost city. Turns out they were looking for what was in the water," Nate said enthusiastically with some hand motions.

    With a small laugh, Cutter asked, "You're losing me. What water are you even talking about?" Nathan went on to explain absolutely everything. Even about how he lost his precious ring while it was in Marlowe's hand. Cutter watched Nate's eyes drop as he talked about the ring.

    Charlie put his scarred arm around Nate, "I'm sorry about the ring. I know it was special to you."

    Nathan shook his head, "No, I needed it to decipher all of those puzzles."

    Cutter smirked, "Yeah but, it had to have some sentimental value. You snatched it as a kid." Nathan shook his head, but Cutter pressed on, "Don't be ashamed, we all have something."

    Nathan instantly got angry, "Well I didn't have the luxury of having a safety blanket. I had a... piece of a puzzle, a tool." After a long pause, he added, "that happened to have a beautiful quote."

    Charlie grinned, "So, I was right. It was for the sentiment." Nathan looked back up at him and leaned against him, "Maybe."

 

    Nathan swore that Charlie had a glint in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. First fic for uncharted. I might continue it. Comment & Kudos please!


End file.
